Your Silent Protection
by KAZU.BOU
Summary: Matsuoka Yuki, AKA Harry Potter, is the Raikage, has a fiance, and is loved by the civillians. But is he meant for that life? Does he even want that life? His new shadow is going to find out. KakaxYuki Adopted bunny from AbeoUmbra!
1. Prolouge

Gazing at the scroll in front of him, Kakashi rubbed his temples.

Sandaime had given him the scroll earlier that day after a meeting he had with a Rai no Kuni representative. The mission was strange, and the person who had given it was even stranger.

_Kakashi stood at attention in front of the Hokage's desk. He wore his ANBU uniform and mask proudly. In the chair in front of the desk, a woman was sitting. By her state of dress, she was a civilian and a Noble. By her air of arrogance, she was expecting her request to be carried out. She was very beautiful with dark brown hair and gem like green eyes set in a soft face. Her skin was a light tan and her body was proportioned perfectly._

_"Kakashi." The Sandiame said as he puffed on his pipe, no doubt from the irritation of being in his office all day. "This woman here is Hirajima Rumi. She is the representative Noble from one of Rai no Kuni's noble lines. She is engaged to the Yondaime Raikage and has a request pertaining him." The Sandaime nodded to the woman who sat straighter and turned her cold green eyes on the man._

_Her voice was musical, but it held an almost obvious disgust that she was not being bowed down to. No doubt the Sandaime felt the need to try and subtly put her in her place. "My fiancé is suffering from depression, and I fear that he may try and kill himself." The blunt words put the situation to the forefront and he understood somewhat that this was going to probably be a long mission. "I want you to protect him as he also does not seem to be able to remain focused in battle, let alone anywhere else, and I do not want anything to happen to him." Her voice had gone fiercely protective and Kakashi noted that this woman would probably kill herself if the Raikage asked it of her. "I also do not want him to know that I have hired you. So do not let him find you."_

_Inwardly, Kakashi was irked by the tone of voice she had addressed him with. He also knew that he couldn't do anything to her without starting a war._

_So he bowed and accepted the offered scroll from the Sandaime who gave him a somewhat sympathetic look as the Copy ninja made his way back to his apartment._

The woman was an obvious stuck up prat and as he had observed from her, was most likely spoiled rotten. This would be, to quote the Nara men, troublesome. He stood and made his way towards his room where his pack awaited him. He pulled it on and then made a final sweep of his small flat for anything he might be missing. Of course, there was nothing he was missing or even out of place in his bare and hospital clean apartment. Nothing ever _was_ out of place. . . . Pulling on his mask he make his way outside and headed towards the gates.

Sighing he cast a glance at the village and knew that he would not see his home for quite some time. . . .

* * *

Yondaime Raikage, Matsuoka Yuki sat in the windowsill of his office in the Raikage's mansion. He was beautiful. Men and women swooned for him. He was feminine and quite easily mistaken for a woman, but it was perfect for him. His skin was a pale ivory. He had a long face with high cheek bones and pout lips. His ebony hair fell at different lengths to his shoulder blades. But his most notable feature were his eyes. They were a piercing emerald that held your gaze and demanded respect. He wore loose black shinobi pants that formed to him perfectly. His top was a normal form-fitting black shirt with long sleeves. A green sash around his waist held four swords each different in size, length, and color. 

Emotionlessly, he viewed the village below. He knew what he was to this place. He knew he was little more than their weapon. To the shinobi. For the villagers. . . .he was their Savior. After all-

"Raikage-sama?" was said as there was a knock on the door.

Yuki turned and called,"Come in." quietly, his voice soft and feminine, just as he was.

The door opened and his fiancé, Rumi walked in. She smiled brightly at him and he merely nodded towards her. He turned his view back to the window as she went and sat at his desk. "The leaf village requests a treaty." she called, not looking at him.

Yuki snorted inwardly at this. _Of course they did. . . . . . They're the leaf village._ He thought. The leaf village had been requesting a treaty with them for years. . . . . but the council of Kumogakure, would not except. . . .

They stayed quiet. She watched him, as she always did. He watched the village, as he always did. And Kakashi watched from his spot in the corner under a genjutsu as he would find himself always doing. . . .

* * *

Sorry it's so short. It is the first chapter and this is merely the beginning. I do need feedback! Plus, here's a question: I'm planning on brining the wizarding world in later, but what do you want the side pairings to be? Anything goes!

-Koneko


	2. Informing yet Confusing

Three weeks.

Kakashi has been watching the Raikage for three weeks and he was starting to see a pattern.

In the mornings, Yuki would get up and do his paper work. Around 8:30 am, his fiancé would come in and swoon. Not just the usual lovesick sighs and goo goo eyes, but she was nothing short of a fan girl. She talked and stared and praised and swooned and everything a hardcore fan girl does. And she was completely shameless about it!

After about two hours of this Rumi would leave and go about her daily ritual of being an arrogant brat to every lowly village girl who dare even look at her Matsuoka-sama. Yuki would be in his office for the next three hours giving out missions. After this he would eat lunch, usually of sweets. He was strange in that way.

After lunch, he goes out into the village and just wanders aimlessly. The villagers look up to him and enjoy small chats with him. His route always leads him to the sweet shop not far from the western gate of the village where orphans are always waiting outside, knowing that the raikage would come and buy them a treat.

The little excursion seemed to be one of Yuki's relaxing activities of the day. His usual route always leads him back to his office where he resumes to do his paperwork and be at his village's every beck and call.

Afternoon and evening were always dull monotonous times as the ninja usually came back from missions at these times and gave their reports of how their mission fared. He dutifully listened to every Shinobi's retelling of how the gory battle fared, every kunoichi's tales of how she seduced her target, every chuunin's report on who and what they saw on guard duty, every genin's irritated retelling of their d-rank mission's obvious success, and every other ninja debriefing of any sort.

It was during this time that Kakashi was able to learn and study the small quirks in the Yondaime's behavior that allowed the copy ninja insight to his emotions.

When Yuki would tap his index finger on the wood of his desk, he was bored. When he rested his head on his arm, he was tired. Certain things like that let Kakashi know.

Today was no different. Yuki was tapping his index finger on his desk and listening to another chuunin's monotonous report of his shift of guard duty. After the report, the chuunin bowed and left, just like every other ninja did after a debriefing.

But then something not of the usual routine afternoon happened.

Yuki stood from his neat and orderly desk and left his office. He wasn't supposed to leave! It wasn't even three o'clock yet! Despite this, Kakashi followed silently as was his duty. Observing his surroundings with a keen eye, he realized that he did not recognize the path the young Raikage was taking. Continuing on, the Matsuoka entered a large high-ceilinged room with a large rectangular table. The room was empty of people, but full of artifacts. The stone walls were painted a plain white and bare with the exception of four portraits hung on either side of a large window positioned behind the head chair. He moved closer to inspect the portraits as Yuki sat himself in the head chair. He viewed the room in detail along the way. The large pine table -that had chairs for twenty one- had the insignia of Kumogakure in the center. The high back chairs were elegant yet simple. Weapons were on small stands around the room, each with a small card that tells their story. As he reached the portraits, he realized they were of the Raikages!

'This is-!' were his shocked thoughts as people of different sorts filled the room and took seats, 'the village council!' He viewed the assembling people and was able to categorize them.

Of the twenty people who entered the room, only about six looked to be average villagers. They were seated on the end of the left side of the table.

Six average ninjas sat across from them, arranged by rank. Two chuunin and four jounin.

Next came the five Nobles of Kumogakure. Two were on the shinobi side and three were on the civilian side. Each sat with the same arrogance that Rumi possessed, whom sat on the shinobi side.

Lastly, on either side of the Raikage were the next two shinobi who would be in command of the village if the Raikage was ever unable to take his place(Death, confinement, kidnaped, etc.). On his right side a beautiful kunoichi in Kumo ANBU attire with an added black duster. Her headband was around her forehead, its rightful place, and around her neck was a black ribbon tied in a small bow. She had chocolate brown hair and cold violet eyes. Her beautiful features were set in an emotionless mask that all ANBU wore, yet her aura gave the impression that she didn't want to be there. On his left was a large, gruff man in the same uniform. He had dark tan skin, short dark brown hair, and intense forest green eyes. His headband rested on his right bicep. His mouth was set in a firm line and his tense shoulders showed his dislike of the meeting. These two, while obviously ANBU, did not wear the porcelain mask. But by their uniforms, they were the Commanders who were only under the direct order of the Raikage.

Kakashi cast a glance around the whole of the room. This was the village council of Kumogakure. And the Copy ninja knew he would be the first Konoha ninja to see it. As Yuki called the council to order, Kakashi payed extra close attention.

Yuki viewed the occupants of the room with uncaring eyes.

But they viewed him with open disgust. Harsh words were left unsaid, but Kakashi could discern them.

Outsider

Filth

Doesn't belong

They were blatantly obvious.

Especially for Kakashi. After all, his last mission before taking on this one was to watch over young six year-old Naruto. And the villagers treated him with the same disdain as this council treated Yuki.

It was at this moment he noticed the princess still held a loving and admiring gaze. But it was directed at the young noble sitting next to her. This man had dark brown hair, th common color of lighting country, and demeaning golden eyes, a color that is common nowhere. This man's posture screamed arrogance and commanded obedience. He broke the silence as he directed his uncaring gaze to Yuki. "We believe it is time you . . . _Stepped down_, Matsuoka-san." The words, while respectful, were said with a sneer and seemed to hold an underlying meaning. Something else was meant when he said those words. Something malicious. Kakashi began to worry.

Yuki didn't even tense. If anything, it was like he expected it and accepted it. Now Kakashi was worried. But the next this spoken made him realize that something was definitely going on.

"Of course, Kagami-sama." Yuki said with a submissive bow of his head.

The two Anbu Commanders, he noticed, were the only ones who seemed miffed by the whole ordeal. If the way they tensed almost imperceptibly was anything to go by, that is.

The rest of the council was smug.

A snooty noble on the civilian's side openly sneered as he said, "We expect you gone by December first."

Kakashi was now thoroughly confused. Wasn't Yuki the Raikage? Shouldn't he be giving the orders?

* * *

Sorry If this seems so confusing! But with due time, the story will hopefully be more clear. And I also see I forgot to specify their ages. 

Kakashi - 20

Yuki - 20

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and sorry for the wait! Here's my answers to your questions!

**_Estheriana_** - You'll see what I mean about the wizarding world. His story (Yuki's) will be revealed in due time. The wizarding world is a big part of this.

**_Zetsuki_** - NarutoxGaara is one of my favorite as is NarutoxItachi. I'll see what I can do later on!

**_Naome 666_** -Here's the next chapter!

**_Lemo_** - I hope you like it!

**_AbeoUmbra_** - I hope I didn't disappoint you!

Koneko


	3. Never Forget

Kakashi, while still confused, understood that somehow, Yuki was the council's loyal and obedient slave. He had come to this conclusion as the rest of the council meeting had continued in the same fashion as the opening statements.

They told him in either mock politeness(Shinobi-status council members) or blatant disgust (Civilian-status council members) what was to be done with the village. Without complaint, Yuki had conceded to all of their wishes (Read- orders).

After the meeting, the council had left in an orderly fashion and Yuki had made his way to the mansion where he began his nightly routine of having a sugary sweet confection and over-sweetened peppermint tea while brooding over his day.

Kakashi had dutifully watched as Yuki mechanically ate his red and pink colored heart shaped sugar sweets of which he did not know the name or ingredients. He had watched as Yuki's eyes glazed over in thought and he sipped his tea periodically.

'What a strange man. . .' Kakashi found himself thinking with a certain amount of fondness as Yuki placed his used cup in the sink and made his way into his room.

Kakashi observed the room, as he did every time and felt sorely out of place in his usual genjutsu covered corner.

Said room was traditional from the tatami mats to the sliding shoji doors. A wardrobe sat on the left side of the room and the futon was placed near the window and shoji doors that led to the balcony. On the right side was a beautiful and ornate stand holding an equally beautiful pair of ninja-to. They were black in color and had a green wrapping around the hilt. The hand guard was dark green in color and square in shape.

Yuki went about the task of removing his Raikage robes, revealing normal black pants and shirt (both loose fitting) to be underneath. Kakashi looked to another corner of the room as Yuki changed into a white yukata that was made of cotton and folded his clothes. Kakashi always turned away when he would change or bathe. He felt the need to allow him that much privacy. He felt he owed Yuki that much.

Yuki's room was only illuminated by the light of the full moon and it cast an enchanting light over Yuki. His pale face glowed as he sat on his windowsill to watch the night sky. His obsidian hair reflected the pale light and contrasted with the porcelain of his skin perfectly. His emerald-like eyes glittered as he viewed the sky with his usual dull and void stare. Another fact that made the man strange and unique to Kakashi. He never showed an ounce of emotion. Just an ever-present politeness. He was like a living doll. He breathed, ate, slept, and talked, but. . . .it was like. . .he didn't have a soul.

Then Kakashi realized.

He was the council's doll.

He was the council's puppet.

He was the council's _plaything_.

Yuki didn't own his very life. Nothing was his.

Nothing.

Kakashi brought himself from his musings as he realized that Yuki had drifted off to sleep in a very uncomfortable position.

He looked beautiful. He was like an angel.

'A beautiful caged angel,' his mind provided for him as he searched for a good description. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as he focused on that thought then crushed it with an embarrassed shake of his head.

Looking to Yuki again, he longed to get closer. He longed to get a closer look at the angel he had to watch over.

'I'm going to regret this,' were Kakashi's thoughts as he sighed and jumped to land next to Yuki. He knelt by the young man and viewed him from a closer perspective. His face was peaceful and his pale skin made him all the more angelic.

Slowly, Kakashi reached out a hand and brushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen in front of his closed eyes before allowing his arm to fall limply at his side.

He wanted to protect this fallen angel. He wanted to protect him and give him back his wings.

He wanted to see him fly with a free heart.

He wanted to be the one to give him back his heart.

❤

Yuki sat upright suddenly with a gasp as his eyes searched the room for what he thought was another entity in his room.

'A dream. . .' were his thoughts as he fell back and embraced sleep again.

He never realized that he had, somehow, gotten to his futon.

He never realized that his window had been shut to keep the cold air out.

Kakashi allowed a soft smile to briefly cross his lips as Yuki slept peacefully.

Feeling content, Kakashi settled into a comfortable position of being propped up against the wall, with a genjutsu he had cast of himself to keep hidden before falling into a restful sleep.

❤

The next week followed in a similar fashion as the last, minus the meeting of course.

All the while, Kakashi was unable to answer any of the questions he held.

That is. . . until Yuki was confronted by a familiar clan head.

Yuki sat peacefully in front of the open shoji door, enjoying a chocolate sweet of some kind. Kakashi was beginning to wonder if the redundance of Yuki's life would ever get boring. With a mental snort, he laughed at the very idea. Mentally, of course.

This was when Kakashi sensed a chakra signature he had not felt since the meeting. He watched as one Kagami Gin silently walked over and sat regally next to Yuki. Who, Kakashi had noticed, had tensed slightly as he had approached.

"Yuki." Gin said without turning to said Raikage. "I realize now, that you were of great use to me."

This was shocking. As well as informing. But the word 'were' made him tense as well. He couldn't be hinting at. . .

Yuki had stopped his mechanical chewing of the sweet as he wordlessly viewed the sky. The tensing of his shoulders were the only other sign of his apparent trepidation. Apparently, he had realized the meaning of those words as well.

"I remember." he finally turned to Yuki and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. This act alone angered Kakashi. Though, he could not figure the reason. "When you were picked to be Raikage and how jealous I was."

Ah. So, that's why he treated Yuki as if he was something unpleasant on the bottom of his sandal.

"Then, I came to the idea," he paused as he let his hand slide down to Yuki's neck, causing a shiver of fear to run down the young man's spine. "That I could make you _mine_." His voice, while calm and polite before, had taken a disgusted and possessive sound all at once. Yuki showed nothing on his face to betray what he felt inside. The only sign of his discomfort was how his fists clenched in his robes and tightened to white knuckled grip.

Kakashi's own fists clenched at the insinuation of this whole predicament.

"I remember how I had _taken_ you." Gin narrowed his eye and grabbed Yuki by the throat in a tight and unrelenting grip. "I remember how I had made you _mine_. I remember how I had _marked_ you as my _own_."

Yuki's expression did not change. He did nothing as Gin slowly suffocated him. So very slowly. . .

Gin leaned forward so his lips just barely brushed against Yuki's ear. "Do you remember?" he whispered huskily to the young Raikage as he tightened his hold.

Yuki gasped and lifted a hand to pry Gin's off.

"Re-release me!" Yuki managed to gasp out as he viewed Gin with a cool indifference.

"Say it," was Gin's taunting reply as he merely shoved Yuki down to his back and straddled the poor man.

Yuki merely looked at the black haired man with a stoic gaze.

"Say it!" Gin yelled finally losing his patience.

"Please, Kagami-sama." Was the gasped out response as Yuki let his hand fall away.

Gin smirked and was standing again, looking down at Yuki with triumphant and smug eyes. "Never forget, little Yuki." He turned away from Yuki and walked arrogantly away. "Never forget that you are _mine_."

Yuki sat up, with great effort, and lifted a delicate hand to his bruised neck. As Gin disappeared from sight, Yuki bowed his head.

Kakashi, fighting the urge to murder Gin, listened carefully to what Yuki whispered.

"I will never forget. For I am yours. However unwillingly." His head lifted up to show a defeated look in Yuki's eyes.

This made Kakashi's blood boil. He would get Gin.

Somehow.

Someway.

He would.

* * *

Plot twists!!!!!! I love them very much, that I do. 

Review Replies ❤

_**Lady Avarice**_ - You'll find out sometime! Here's the next chapter!

_**Estheriana**_ - Those questions, if answered that is, would reveal too much! But this does give a small bit of insight of how Yuki acts. But that doesn't answer any of your questions. . . .

_**The Iza**_ - I tried to update soon!

Thank you all my lovely reviewers! It means a lot to me that this story is being read.

Will Kakashi be able to carry out his newly founded vengeful wishes? What did the council really mean by 'step down'? Is Yuki really as soulless as he seems? Found out in the next chapter!

Koneko


End file.
